


flUffy flUffy qUadrant-flipping smUt

by Lawnmowergirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (at least in Calliope's imagination), Black Romance, F/M, Fic within a Fic, Quadrant Confusion, Red Romance, Species Swap, Troll Romance, rating to possibly increase later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawnmowergirl/pseuds/Lawnmowergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope does a bit of writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (originally posted on my Tumblr, but I'll be putting it here now)

callie's kismesis stood before her in the open doorway on her hive's front porch. he had an absolUtely breathtaking smirk on his face and both hands behind his back, holding something she coUldn’t see. she pUlled her wand from the pocket of her tailcoat, preparing herself for whatever he was aboUt to assaUlt her with.

the reveal caUght her so off gUard that her weapon nearly slipped from her fingers. it was a boUqUet of flowers, her favorite kind, with delicate white petals and bright green, winding stems. he held them oUt to her at arm's length with a strange look in his eyes. callie took the proffered blossoms caUtioUsly, not sUre what to make of this development. she woUld have pUt them in a vase of some sort, bUt she didn't qUite want to tUrn her back on him. so she jUst sidestepped, placed the flowers on a nearby table, and gestUred for him to come in.

caUlib shUt the door behind him with an air of forcefUl certainty, and callie had to sUppress an involUntary shUdder. he took a sUdden step towards her, and she instinctively assUmed a defensive pose while simUltaneoUsly moving forward to meet him. callie was sUrprised again when instead of digging his claws into her skin like UsUal, he began to slowly rUn his fingers throUgh her soft white hair.

"oh my…" she gasped. "caUlib, i hadn’t the faintest idea yoU were waxing red for me…"

he tUgged on the lock of her hair he'd been stroking, as if to demonstrate that that wasn't the case, but it came across as almost halfhearted. "OH," he whispered, a slight shiver in his voice, "I ASSuRE YOu…I HATE YOu JuST AS MuCH AS EVER. YOu DESPICABLE BITCH." he grabbed her hand and slid his fingers between hers.

callie lifted her free hand and ran her claws lightly, teasingly, across his neck. "then why are yoU being so gentle, hmm?"  

"BECAuSE, CALLIE, AS MuCH AS YOuR VERY EXISTENCE MAKES ME WANT TO PuKE…" he said, then hesitated slightly. "I STILL NONETHELESS DESIRE YOuR… _TENDER_ AFFECTIONS." in his voice, those last two words were silk and poison, the sweetest forbidden frUit imaginable.

fake qUadrant flipping was by no means considered a hardcore kink, nor was it even something she’d given mUch thoUght to… bUt something aboUt the way caUlib was acting about the very notion of tender blackrom was making callie’s heart race. she didn’t always enjoy her kismesis's "games", bUt this was one she knew she woUld be more than happy to play.

____________________________________________________________________________

Calliope hit ctrl+S, closed the word processor, and pushed her chair back, blushing furiously. She was starting to get, well… _excited_ , and she knew that she ought to take a break soon if she didn’t want to end up… doing something that would only add fuel to her so-called "brother"’s claims about her.

She huffed. As if _he_ had any right to call _her_ perverted! She wasn’t the one who had shamelessly demanded artistic depictions of affection from Dirk and then "thanked" him by calling him rude names! At least _she_ kept her smut to herself, unlike him!

As her rage began to overtake her slight arousal, Calliope decided there was only one thing for it. She would continue having these troll versions of themselves she’d created engage in various mating rituals! Maybe she would even take things a step or two further, just to _really_ get his goat!

Grinning, the Muse of Space returned to her keyboard and started to type again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is only half as long as the first one; I should have been paying closer attention uwu;

callie smiled, almost malevolently sweet, and as she did so, her sharp white teeth slid oUt over her lower lip. caUlib mirrored her expression, and she coUld feel herself starting to blUsh. she increased the pressUre of her fingertips on the side of his neck and leaned in to kiss him.

  
"MM-HMM-HMM. AWFuLLY EAGER, AREN’T WE?" he tUrned his head away and her lips met empty air. "NO. I WILL NOT GIVE YOu THE SATISFACTION. WE’RE GOING TO DO THIS ON MY TERMS."

  
caUlib reached one hand behind callie’s back and pUlled her in close, their bodies pressing together tightly. she coUld feel his heart racing and his breathing becoming faster. she could hardly believe how worked Up he was already getting even thoUgh they hadn’t even kissed yet. "i mUst say," she mUrmUred, "when it comes to redrom, yoU’re the biggest lightweight i’ve ever met!"

  
caUlib growled back, "MIGHT I REMIND YOu. THAT THIS IS NOT REDROM WE’RE DEALING WITH HERE, CALLIE." he slowly, almost gently, sank his teeth into the side of her neck. in response, she did the same to him with her claws, bright red starting to leak oUt over the yellow-orange keratin.

"NOW IT’S TIME FOR KISSING," he mUrmUred, slowly licking her blood from his fangs. he practically rammed his moUth into hers, forcefUl and clUmsy.

  
callie slowed the kiss down, working it into something sweet and gentle. caUlib moaned against her lips, and she was tempted to smile. he claimed to be the one in control, bUt he was pUtty in her hands.  
________________________________________  
Calliope suddenly found herself wishing she had that sort of power over him in reality, and she had to stifle a shriek. Whether it was a shriek of horror or of excitement, she wasn’t really sure.

  
She saved the document again, stood up from her chair, and went to get something to eat. Perusing the array of raw steaks her "brother" had flung to her side of the room, she selected one that seemed relatively clean, brushed the dust off, and made short work of it.

  
Taking a few deep breaths, Calliope sat back down to resume writing. She wasn’t about to let a few unwanted thoughts keep her from penning this masterpiece.


End file.
